


Family Outing - A Trip to the Movies

by BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)



Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making an Impossible Possible with Booster Seat and Seatbelt, Slice of Life, Vehicle Involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/pseuds/BatzMaru65
Summary: They were going on a family outing - a trip to watch Dick's long-awaited movie. However, there were some issues with Bruce's and Clark's driving speed, and five-year-old Dick decided to do something about it.(A simple story that's an AU where Bruce isn't Batman, Dick's his biological son and Clark's still Superman. And how a child can cause trouble in a moving vehicle.)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Mention of an Ex-Relationship between Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle
Series: A Peep into SuperBat's Life [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1388353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Family Outing - A Trip to the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of drabbles called - Just a Thought off my Head. You can find them on my Tumblr - Superbat Addicted. 
> 
> I just wondered how different Clark's and Bruce's driving would be and so this story was born.

“Are we there yet?”

A voice piped up from the back and Bruce stared pointedly at his boyfriend behind the steering wheel.

“Soon, soon,” Clark muttered, eyes never leaving the road. His focus was so intense that if his laser vision was on, it would have burnt a hole right through Earth itself.

Upon hearing Clark’s reply, Bruce snorted in disbelief while a loud groan came from behind.

“Why so long! Daddy always go vroom...vroom...screech...and we reach in no time. But you, Uncle Clark, is putter...putter...yawn...yawn...”

Clark winced while Bruce chuckled at his son’s apt use of onomatopoeia (Dick’s been enraptured ever since he learnt of them). If it was him at the wheel, they would have been at the cinema by now, queueing for popcorn. But for someone who could fly at the speed of light, Clark was as slow as a tortoise when his five-year-old was onboard, keeping the MPV well under 40km/h.

_“You’ll never know. A vehicle or a bicycle or even a deer may pop out and wham...” Clark dramatized a head-on collision with his hands, “So...better be safe than sorry.”_

Bruce sighed, remembering Clark’s words from a while back.

_As if there’s any chance of a vehicle right now._

He looked out at the deserted road which led back to Wayne Manor, packed in on both sides with age-old forest.

_Let alone finding a deer in Gotham._

Bruce sighed again, tapping a forefinger against his left arm. That was his boyfriend for you – loving Dick to the point of over-protectiveness (in Bruce’s opinion). It was a vexing yet endearing trait that coupled with other factors, had Bruce falling for him in the end. He had not thought he would love again since he divorced, leaving his old ways so that Dick could have a better life.

Both he and Selina had not planned to become parents. Their jobs made them the worst possible choices for such a role. And even though they stole only from the corrupt and the cruel, they were criminals after all – not the best sort of people to have children. But Dick had come along and Bruce wanted a change. Selina did not. Thievery was all she knew and she could not imagine having any other sort of life. And so they had parted, Bruce erasing all traces of his past, taking on a new identity in Gotham.

Shaking his head to chase off his thoughts, Bruce glanced at his watch and frowned. They were dangerously close to being late. Dick had been so eager to watch the movie since he saw the trailers. And if they were to miss any bit, even the opening credits, his son was going to nag at them for the remainder of the week.

Thinking of asking Clark to switch with him, Bruce was suddenly alarmed by the calm silence in his BMW Tourer. There was always some sort of noise from his son – chatting, humming, fidgeting – but now there was none.

Urged by an instinct honed from years of parenting, Bruce whipped his head around and found the booster seat empty of his child.

“Dick!” Bruce yelled, frantically scrambling over the front seat to get to the back. There, he found his son wedged into the leg room in-between the back and the driver’s seat.

“What do you think you’re doing, Mister!”

Bruce grabbed Dick and hauled him onto his lap. By then, Clark had already pulled over to the side, looking equally alarmed as he twisted in his seat to check on them.

“It’s not me,” Dick immediately defended himself, radiating wide-eyed innocence, “The belt just came off by itself.”

“Yah, right!” Bruce snorted, not at all fooled by his son. He had strapped Dick in so he knew best. Just as he should have known better than to let his son sit by himself when Clark’s driving (but he thought the anticipation of seeing his movie might keep him on his best behaviour).

Boredom coupled with Dick’s level of intelligence had the tendency to land his son in trouble, usually of his own making. And Dick, due to his parent’s occupational influence, was more adept at dismantling locking mechanism than building with Lego bricks.

Under Bruce’s stern gaze, Dick finally relented and admitted the truth.

“Sorry...but he’s too slow!” he jabbed a finger at Clark, “I’m going to miss _Pikachu_ and I just want to find the accelerator and make him go faster.”

Eyes blazing and cheeks puffed out, Dick was filled with the righteous indignation of a child whose life would be ruined if he did not make it to the movies on time.

Clark wilted under Dick’s gaze, shoulders slumped and eyes mournful. And Bruce struggled not to laugh at the scene before him – his boyfriend, the so-called Man of Steel, defeated by a five-year-old stare.

Faking a cough to mask his mirth, Bruce quickly stepped in to diffuse the situation.

“How about if we do this...”

-

Minutes later, Bruce was at the wheel, sunglasses on and a grin lighting his face. The MPV was vrooming at more than twice Clark’s speed, weaving through the traffic with the precision of a Formula One driver.

Meanwhile, Clark was in the back seat, keeping all ears and eyes out for any oncoming dangers. He winced each time Bruce zipped past vehicles with barely room to spare, taking turns and corners without easing up on the accelerator.

The only other passenger who was having as much fun as Bruce was Dick himself

“Faster, Daddy, faster!”

“Woah! That was real cool! Do it again, please.....!”

Dick was cheering his daddy on with much gusto, a stark contrast to Clark’s grimaces and tight grip on his precious cargo. Right now, the five-year-old boy was tucked in between Clark’s arms while he sat on his lap.

_“Since you’re so worried about Dick’s safety when I’m driving, then you shall be his booster seat instead.”_

That was Bruce’s suggestion, stamped with Dick’s approval. And so Clark was relegated to the role of an inanimate object, being Dick’s protective gear.

_Anything for you._

Clark pressed a kiss to Dick’s head, watching with dread as Bruce screeched to a halt before the cinema, much to the admiration of the valet on duty outside.

_Anything for you two._

Clark smiled at Bruce who had turned around, sunglasses rakishly perched on his head as he flashed a grin at them.

“You should always let me drive,” Bruce remarked before exiting the car, going over to open the passenger door for his dearly beloveds.

And Clark laughed, feeling much better now that the vehicle had come to a halt. Bruce - his sometimes frustrating, sometimes ridiculously confident boyfriend – and Dick, his adorable yet vocal and mischief-filled son. They were a handful at times but Clark did not regret meeting and falling in love with them.

As he got out of the MPV, Dick still tucked in his arms, Clark surprised Bruce with a kiss much to Dick’s disgust. They then walked into the cinema with Clark thinking once again.

_Anything for you, my family._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and do drop by my Tumblr - Superbat Addicted. Lately, been in the mood for Superbat and kids and was writing one about baby Clark when I was distracted by this story.


End file.
